1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool changer of a machine tool provided with a pallet change mechanism in which a machining-side pallet and a standby-side pallet are turned by a turning member around a turn shaft to be automatically changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a horizontal machining center sometimes uses, for machining a workpiece, a long tool that is longer than a standard size tool. As an example of a tool changer capable of automatically changing such long tools, there is a tool changer structured such that a support table on which a plurality of long tools are arranged is moved by an actuator between a standby position and a tool change position on a bed, thereby allowing a spindle to grip a required tool (for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2532663). As another example, there is a tool changer structured such that a gate-shaped frame is installed on a bed and a tool holder holding a long tool is disposed on a cross beam of the frame to be movable by an actuator between the outside and the inside of a machining area, thereby allowing a spindle to grip a required tool (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-58161).